


black moon

by parnassus



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Set during Galaxy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parnassus/pseuds/parnassus
Summary: While the moon is gone, Kidou tries to get Gouenji to relax.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	black moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but reading kazahaya0's [a king with no crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791673) made me finally want to put it into words.

“Gouenji.” Kidou says in a serious tone, putting his hand on Gouenji’s arm, across the table. ”It’s not your fault that the moon is gone. It’s natural that you wouldn’t believe he was an alien, especially considering the last time we met aliens turned out to be fake.”

The sentence is so ridiculous that any potential eavesdropper in the bar would think them mad. The situation itself is mad. Rationally, Gouenji knows Kidou is right, but it’s complicated to shake off the feeling of guilt when he was the only one there. Not to mention the fate of the Earth resting on the shoulders of a group of teenagers to win an intergalactic soccer championship, a sport most of them are only beginners at. And Kageyama. He takes a long sip from his drink.

“They’ll be fine,” Kidou says, as if reading his mind. It doesn’t help.

“How do you know?”

“They’re our only chance. We have to believe in them.”

It’s a bit less logical than Gouenji would have liked. “Do you trust Kageyama?”

Kidou takes a moment to examine the little blue umbrella from his Margarita, turning it over in his hands before placing it back in the glass. “In a way. It’s complicated.” Another pause. “In any case, I dragged you out here to relax, not to worry about the same things your thoughts keep looping on. Drink up.”

It had hardly been a drag. More like a tempting invitation that Gouenji kept delaying due to a busy work schedule and feelings of guilt and responsibility about, well, everything. It had taken Kidou insisting Gouenji was on the verge of (if not already in) a nervous breakdown for him to accept that maybe he could take a break, in a bar of Kidou’s choice. He had not expected all the tropical island thematic decorations.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“If that’s what it takes for you to relax.” Kidou smiles and Gouenji can’t help but smile back.

Surprisingly, there are things they can talk about that do not involve soccer. Kidou leads the conversation, and Gouenji allows himself to not be concerned for a moment, an alcohol induced warmth coloring his cheeks. Kidou must be feeling some of that heat too, for he removes his coat and his glasses, putting them on the pocket of his shirt.

Of all the ridiculous things Gouenji has witnessed in his life, there’s something about Kidou that defies it. The cape and goggles had been odd when they were kids, but with the way Kidou carried himself, cunning and confident, it was strangely easy to just accept it as a new part of the scenery. Even now, Kidou’s combination of green reflective round glasses with suits, is reminiscent of that. Which is why when Kidou removes them it feels like an intimate moment, even though they’re surrounded by people. Gouenji almost looks away.

“You look more like yourself now.” Kidou says, and Gouenji can’t avoid a short laughter.

“It only took the moon being kidnapped,” he says, with a desperate sort of amusement.

“That’s not what I meant.” He reaches out with his hand to touch Gouenji’s hair, making him blink in quiet surprise. “You’re not Ishido Shuuji anymore.”

Gouenji slightly leans into the touch, closes his eyes for a second. “I’m not not Ishido Shuuji either.” They haven’t talked about it in deep detail, after all was done. Endou had faith in him, and everyone had faith in Endou. Gouenji is grateful, but it was ridiculous, really. He supposes it’s as good a time as any to be questioned about it, maybe the alcohol will make it easier.

But it seems that’s not where Kidou wants to take the conversation after all. “Your hair looks nicer now. All the jewelry was a bit too much as well.”

“Oh, so it was my fashion sense that offended you?”

“No.” Kidou says, short, still not taking the bait. Not that Gouenji wants him to, but it would be what he deserves. Instead, Kidou’s hand moves lower, dizzyingly slow, fingers lingering on Gouenji’s neck, towards his shoulder, until he’s touching his red leather jacket. “But this suits you better. You have your friends back as well.”

Gouenji stays silent for a moment, playing with the straw of his drink. “I might not be how you remember me, though,” he ends up saying, certain that he is not.

“Change is good too.” Kidou says, with a little smile Gouenji can’t quite decipher. “Would you like another drink?”

A few expensive cocktails later, Gouenji is more than tipsy, relaxed in a way he hasn’t been in a long time. Kidou insists on getting into the taxi with him, to make sure he gets home safe. Or maybe for other reasons too, Gouenji thinks, as Kidou’s hand brushes on his knee.

During his time in the Fifth Sector, there had been parties, where he had to fit in, and people he had to please. Some of those nights, Toramaru would make sure he got safely back to his quarters, with an odd protectiveness that went further than his job required, and for which Gouenji was sometimes grateful and sometimes not.

This reminds him of that, but it’s also very different. Kidou’s touch on his waist is pleasant, and Gouenji manages to open the door to his apartment after a few attempts, invites him in. Kidou takes off his coat and looks around for a while. Not that there’s that much to look at - the place is nice and relatively spacious, but Gouenji has barely done anything to decorate, a fact his sister insists on pointing out every time she visits. It suddenly crosses his mind he should’ve given Kidou a tour, but he is already peeking into his room from the outside, eying the large western style bed.

“Do you want to unwind further?”

“What did you have in mind?” Gouenji replies, approaching him with what is hopefully an adequately flirty smile.

“You’ve been under a lot of stress. I could make you a massage.”

“A massage?”

“I promise you’ll enjoy it. Do you have any kind of body lotion? It would feel better.”

There’s some jasmine scented lotion Yuuka had gifted him for his birthday last year, saying he should take care of his skin. Gouenji gets it from the closet in the bathroom, still sealed in its plastic.

“That will do. Now take off your shirt and lay down.”

Gouenji does as told, noticing with some satisfaction that Kidou’s eyes don’t leave his body as he undresses, before sitting down next to him in the bed. The lotion is cold against his tanned skin, but it warms up as Kidou’s hands start working on his back. Gouenji groans, a little pained.

“I thought that was supposed to feel good.”

“It will. Your muscles are very tense.” Kidou says, but his movements soften to make it more pleasant all the same.

He massages his shoulders lightly, spreads the lotion from there to the small of Gouenji’s back. The tips of his fingers move in small circular motions, and then the pressure becomes heavy again, pulling his weight to his thumbs and palms, in slow and efficient movements. Gouenji moans again, the soreness turning into pleasure.

“Kidou, I’m going to fall asleep if you keep doing this…”

“Good. It’s a sign you’re properly relaxed.”

“I don’t want to fall asleep.”

“Why not?” Kidou gives him a few seconds for an answer that doesn’t come, and then turns him around to face him. They look at each other for a moment, Kidou’s red eyes sharp as ever. “Gouenji.”

So Gouenji wraps his arms around him and pulls him in for a kiss.

Many years ago, he’d entertained the thought of kissing Kidou. Endou and other boys too, curious looks in the shower rooms, but they’d never gone further than his imagination, always too focused on family and soccer for anything else. Friendship had been novel enough at the time.

The kiss is soft at first, and then Kidou gets properly on top of him and kisses back more eagerly. Gouenji opens his mouth, inviting his tongue in. Kidou’s fingers travel along his bare chest, and then he pinches a nipple, hard, making Gouenji moan into the kiss. Kidou grins and then proceeds to kiss down his throat, his chest, until he’s sucking on the other nipple. Gouenji gasps and digs his fingers into Kidou’s back, as he keeps playing with his nipples, sucking and twisting.

He kisses lower still, as he caresses his sides, and then he stops, looks Gouenji in the eye again. “Do you want to continue?” he asks, fingers lingering just above Gouenji’s pants.

Gouenji thinks it’s a joke for a moment, with the way he’s been moaning at Kidou’s touches and kisses. Still, Kidou is looking down at him with those piercing eyes, serious and lustful and soft, awaiting for a reply.

“Yes. I want you to keep touching me…”

Kidou unfastens Gouenji’s belt, and pulls everything down, trousers, underwear, socks, dropping them on the floor. He undoes a few buttons of his own shirt, spreads Gouenji’s legs and just observes him for a moment. Gouenji shivers in anticipation.

“Aren’t you going to undress?”

“No.”

It makes Gouenji feel vulnerable, the simplicity of Kidou’s reply, the contrast of his clothes with his nudity, his own exposed position.

Kidou kneels between his legs, rubs his hand up and down his inner thighs, before kissing one of them. Hair brushing against Gouenji’s erection, mouth so near, before he kisses the other thigh. He holds Gouenji, and then he kisses the tip of him, slow, wet kisses. Gouenji takes a hand to his lips, muffling a moan, but then Kidou stops.

“Let me hear you, Gouenji.”

There’s nothing embarrassing about this situation, but it’s Kidou, who he’s known for all these years, who’s accepting him after all the mess he’s created, and it’s new, new in a way an encounter with a stranger could never be. So he stops hiding his face and grabs the pillow underneath him instead, looks at Kidou, through lustful half lidded eyes, spreads his legs wider. With his free hand, he caresses his own body, fingers lazily trailing from his chest to his shoulder and then back again.

“Beautiful.” Kidou says, repeating that little mysterious smile from earlier, at the bar. Maybe Gouenji is better equipped to decipher it now.

Kidou’s lips return to his arousal. He licks him from base to tip, kisses him again, and this time takes him inside his mouth. Gouenji gasps, stops himself from thrusting his hips upwards, as Kidou starts working on him. It’s been a while. Panting, he watches him for some time, his head going up and down, his mouth hot and wet and just right.

“Ah, Kidou…”

Then he takes him even deeper, touching the back of his throat, and Gouenji moans loudly, arching his spine in pleasure. He grasps Kidou’s hair, needy and encouraging, and it doesn’t take him long to come.

Kidou lies next to him afterwards, supporting himself on his elbow, softly petting Gouenji’s hair for while. It’s soothing, and he feels warm and content, from alcohol and sex and friendship. He’s already drifting off to sleep when he remembers Kidou hasn’t come or even been properly touched, so he opens his eyes, moves his hands to Kidou’s pants.

“Go to sleep, Gouenji.”

“But you haven’t… Let me—”

“My goal for tonight was to make feel good and relax,” Kidou interrupts, “so I’m satisfied.” He moves his hand to Gouenji’s jaw, brushes his thumb against his lips. Gouenji parts them and licks the tip of his finger, a sleepy attempt at seduction that makes Kidou smile. “You can make it up to me tomorrow, if you’re still interested.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I was planning on staying the night. Unless that’s an issue?”

“No, it’s…” Gouenji’s first thought is that it’s new, but that’s not what he wants to say. Instead, he smiles and continues, “it’s nice. Please, spend the night.”

They sleep together, naked, the alarm clocks on their phones turned off. The lights from the city slip in despite the curtains, lights that had always been too strong to let any moonlight in. The moon will be back.

If it isn’t, they might as well share warmth before the apocalypse.


End file.
